Daphne
is the winner of Bad Blood, who also competed on Summer of Secrets, Kingdom of Ice, and Code Red. She returned as a Counselor on Camp Slasher. Considered by many to be one of the greatest housemates of all time, Daphne began her BBUK journey as a confrontational, aggressive player who found early exits after challenging other powerful players in the game, and getting involved with lots of in-house drama. In her later seasons, she grew to become a master strategist, orchestrating most of the power plays in Code Red and deflecting attempts to send her out early in the game; she continued flaunting her ability to completely work a social angle that left her almost unnominated in her winning season, Bad Blood. Popular among many fellow housemates because of her competitive, clever gameplay, her win and recent appearances have been surrounded with little controversy and high praise. BBUK 2017: Summer of Secrets Entering as the secret Housemate #17 on launch night, Daphne was able to view her housemates from a secret room called The Vault. She picked the first Power Housemate of the season, giving it to Emily, a choice she instantly regretted after Emily's many meltdowns and violence toward everybody, including Daphne. Around Week 3, she started to get targeted by the house for her showmance with Jerry and her loud confrontations with other housemates, like Chanelle and Nicole. This promoted a "War of the Two Showmances" with herself and Jerry against Nicole and Ethan. Daphne got increasingly emotional and showed pure hatred toward most of the cast, leading her to walk from the game after surviving two back-to-back evictions when Chanelle killer nominated her. She placed twelfth. Winter BBUK 2017: Kingdom of Ice Daphne jumped into a new steamy showmance with house target, Lorenzo, during Season 2, which proved to be a huge blow to her game, as housemates associated Daphne with Lorenzo's polarizing antics. Her volatile relationship with Chanelle also caused her to become an early target from making so many waves in the house. Despite nominating with influential leaders like Nicole and Tom, Daphne's abrasive personality led many rookies to dislike and target her, resulting in a double eviction that found her a casualty, while her showmance partner, Lorenzo, survived. BBUK 2018: Code Red In Code Red, Daphne returned with a brand new strategy and a hunger to make it to the end of the game. Despite her reputation as a non-finals threat, her aggressive gameplay out of the gate and influential role in ousting legends like Nicole and Tom, as well as kingpins like X, caused her to get targeted intensely during the first few weeks. Her alliance with her secret partner, John, however, allowed for her to get insight into an opposite corner of the house. She also allowed others to kick off, make waves, and create their own forms of conflict, managing to skirt around the drama and go many weeks without even becoming a target herself. After controlling the nom sets for many weeks through side deals and active, subtle manipulation, she proved to be the final non-floater in a Top 10 widely regarded as some of the biggest floaters of the season. From there, she led a side of her own-- a girls alliance comprising of herself, Aimee, Megan, and Camila, along with Dylan. Scott, Thomas, and Silver opposed Daphne, and while Daphne survived their initial attacks, Scott managed to convince Daphne's friend, Megan, to flip on their girls alliance and nominate her for eviction, resulting in Daphne's eviction just before the final, and an emotional exit for a player that had controlled most of the nominations during the season. She won the most powers of the season (MVP twist during Week 4, the "Lucifer" power during Hell week, and the Read to Filth power from the second shopping task) and the Host's Choice Award for Strategic Gameplay. Many housemates and alumni deemed her as deserving of the season's win herself. Daphne continued her showmance with Lorenzo during the first few days, and later jumped into one with her in-game enemy, Nicole. She left the game with lingering vendettas against Chanelle (who she briefly made amends with before deeming her untrustworthy), Scott, Thomas, and Megan. Winter BBUK 2018: Bad Blood In Bad Blood, Daphne perfected a winning game by dialing down her former role as a leader in Code Red, while still retaining some illusion of under-the-radar gameplay. She managed to make her first final with a core group of three other women (Emily, Adelaide, & Aimee) dubbed the "Bad Bitches." Staying true to her ride-or-die, Aimee, she was able to shift in and out of different social groups, exploit others' bad blood, and make power plays without getting blood on her own hands in order to go unnominated until the final 7. While she initially had bad blood with Megan for betraying her in Code Red, along with Emily, who she got into harsh verbal exchanges with during Summer of Secrets, and X and Kyle, as Daphne was a key force in their Code Red evictions, she was able to make amends with all of her vendettas, and work with most of them. Despite her strong group of allies this season, Daphne wasn't afraid to go against them when it served her best-- she did this to her showmance, Lorenzo, as well as Adelaide, leaving her only true loyalty to Aimee. She had a three-way showmance with Aimee and Lorenzo. Daphne's in-game success was also thanks to many competitive edges she won, such as the MVP during the first week (which she used to target rookie, Rodrigo), the winner of the Double Cross Power in Armageddon (which she used to lead the charge against poll threat, Yandere), and The Benevolent Ruler in Armageddon. Her win was well-received by almost all of her housemates and alumni. Winter BBUK 2019: Camp Slasher Returning for Camp Slasher as a Counselor, Daphne led a team of three rookies, who were competing to win a fresh meat season, while three other returning winners (Adelaide, Kyle, & X) competed against Daphne to become the winning Counselor. Daphne lasted 16 days before all members of her team were evicted; her team was targeted early on and she was the first Counselor to leave the house. As all of her players were evicted, she joined the jury and will be voting for the winner of Camp Slasher.